Three's power
by Narukyuforeva
Summary: Can't think of a good summary. About three OC'S, they are ANBU, this is their story.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own these OC'S I made. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. That's his name, right?

Three figures sat huddled around a fire. They were ANBU; the elite assassins of Konohagakure no Sato. The three figures were Fox, Eagle, and Bear.

Fox, also known as Tenzo, was twenty-four, he enlisted into the ANBU at the age of 19. He quickly became the captain of his squad. Eagle, also known as Ina, is 26. She joined the Anbu when she was twenty, having passed the chunin exam at age fourteen, then the jonin exam at eighteen. (is there a jonin exam XD) And then we have Bear, his name is Ginshin. Ginshin is the same age as Tenzo, but joined ANBU a year earlier.

These three elite ninja had been friends since they were little, there parents having been good friends. Tenzo was skilled in ninjutsu and taijutsu. Ina, is skilled in genjutsu and kenjutsu, and instead of the standard ANBU sword carried a three bladed scythe ( just like Hidans. ) She can wield this weapon as though it were light as a feather. Ginshin, although good friends with the other two, was the strong, silent type. He did not talk much; he is skilled in assassination, and, obviously, stealth. 

Tenzo was about 5'11", black hair, blue eyes, and had a rather slim build. He was wearing the standard ANBU gear. Ina was 5'4", long, blue hair that reached her shoulder, she was also rather thin, but had curves in all the right places. She had red eyes. She to was wearing the standard ANBU uniform. Ginshin, was 6'7", had short, brown hair, was on the muscular side, not to the point that they were disgusting, but defined and hard. He was wearing ANBU armor except that he didn't have the arm guards, instead he had a blood red scarf around his neck. 

The giant spoke first. "You know, Tsunade-sama will not be happy about this," "Oh shut up," Tenzo retorted. "You know if we would have stayed there much longer we would have died." Ina was next to speak: "Come on, I think we could have taken him," "Look, we may be ANBU, but he is ranked S in the bingo book. He could take all three of us, without breaking a sweat." They were speaking of Uchiha Sasuke, the traitor who… well, betrayed Konoha three years ago. "Stop your bickering" spoke Ginshin. "We should head back now." 

Tenzo and Ina nodded, and all three vanished in a blur of movement. 

The leapt from tree to tree, with Tenzo in the lead and Ina and Ginshin on either side of him. They moved with the silence and grace of a panther, and with such speed that the untrained eye could not see their movements. To others it seemed as though they were just black blurs in the moonlight. They traveled for a few hours, in comfortable silence, until they saw the Konoha gates. 

When they arrived, the guard called out, "State your name and business," "Oh come on Izumo-kun, you know who it is," Ina said in a seductive voice. "I-Ina-chan, I didn't recognize you." Ina pouted. She had been trying to get with Izumo for months; he just kept shooting her down. "Okay you two, that's enough," Tenzo ordered. "All silliness aside, we are coming back from a mission, and need to see Tsunade-sama to deliver the report." Ina said, instantly becoming serious. 

"Right well… off you go then." 

"Yeah, catch you later Izumo-kun!" Ina waved cheerfully as the three made their way to the Hokage tower. "You know… Ina… you should not tease him so." Rumbled Ginshin. "Oh, he knows I'm just playing around. Anko would kill me if I stole him!" Once they were at the Hokage tower, they went straight to the top. Tsunade appeared to be, again, sleeping on the job. "Tsunade-sama." Ina poked he lightly. "Ina, stop doing that," Tenzo insisted. She merely harrumphed and said, "Fine, I really don't want to be on the receiving end of one of her punches." All three ANBU shivered, they had all seen what her monstrous strength could do. "So… I'll use a tactic that Shizune uses…" "Ina…" Ginshin growled in a warning tone. But, she had that glint in her eye. You know, the one that a woman has when she sets out on a task and will not be stopped. "JIRAYA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH TSUNADE-SAMA'S BREASTS?" Ina yelled at the top of her lungs. 

"GOD DAMN YOU JIRAYA!" Tsunade yelled as she chucked her sake bottle straight threw the door, right where Ina's head was a second earlier. "God damn! Remind me never to that again!" "I tried to warn you…" Ginshin drawled. "Ah, it's just you. Well, what do you want?" Tsunade asked in a tired tone. "Squad four, returning from their mission," Tenzo responded in a monotone. "Ah yes, your mission was to infiltrate Sound village and spy for a potential attack or for possible information on Orochimaru." "Yes, Tsunade-sama." Ginshin said, ever emotionless. "Well? What do you have for me?" "Heh heh.. you see Tsunade-sama… we ran into some trouble…" "What kind of trouble?" "Well," Ina started tentatively, " We _were _going to Orochimaru's base… after we had scouted for its location… except then we were intercepted by Uchiha Sasuke."

"WHAT? UCHIHA SASUKE AS IN S-RANK MISSING NIN UCHIHA SASUKE?" "The very same, Hokage-sama" Ginshin spoke in his infuriatingly calm voice. "This… could prove bad… what did you see of his skill?" "Well… we didn't see it so much as feel it." Tenzo stated. "This is what happened"

_Flashback_

"Hmm what are leaf nins doing here, in the sound village?" Sasuke drawled. "Oh, shit!" Tenzo cursed. He knew that, skilled as his team and he was, they could not hope to match Sasuke, not after the report Naruto Uzumaki had given to the Hokage after their meeting. "ANBU? Well, I haven't had a decent workout in a while, let's see what you got." "What the-" Was all Tenzo got out before a fist slammed into his stomach. "Fast-" He choked out, coughing out blood. "Tenzo-kun!" Ina shouted as she rushed at breakneck speeds towards the pair. "No… get back… he uttered weakly, just before a knee slammed into his jaw, sending him crashing into a tree.

Ina let loose a savage battle cry as she swung with all her might her scythe right at Sasukes' head. Sasuke leaned back carelessly, the scythe whizzing dangerously past his cheek. "Is this the best Konoha can do?" He asked in an infuriating monotone. Ina could see his kick coming, but could not move fast enough. Sasukes foot was almost at her ribs when Ginshin shot out of nowhere, having been dealing with the guards. "Do not DARE lay a hand on her" He said as he stopped Sasuke's foot without any trouble. "Ginshin!" Ina gasped in pleasant surprise! "Now… lets see what the "last Uchiha…" has to offer." And with that, both fighters blurred out of existence. 

The sound of steel clashing steel ran out through the forest as Sasuke and Ginshin traded blows, Sasuke with his nodachi and Ginshin with his buster sword. ( clouds sword, don't know what it is, google it ) Ginshin barely ducked under a horizontal slash, meant to cut him in half. He reinforced his blade with wind chakra, his element. He barely leaned back in time, Sasukes nodachi flying past his mask. Ginshin struck back with an overhand slash, intending to rend the Uchiha in two. However, this was not to be, as the Uchiha raised his own sword lazily, blocking Ginshins strike with ease. "The hell?" No one had ever stopped his attack fully before. "Looks like I will have to get serious," Ginshin growled. 

Ginshin dashed back and with a flurry of hand seals, shouted: "**Fire style: Fire rain jutsu!" **As the name suggests, fire poured down from the sky as if rain. The fire balls were the size of a bike. They rained down at fifty miles per hour, utterly destroying the landscape. They rained for roughly ten minutes before finally dying down. "That all you got?" Taunted Sasuke. There was a mile wide crater around him, everything being destroyed, trees burned, animals died, and he stood in the center without a scratch on him. Sweat poured down Ginshins face, utterly exhausted. "Ginshin!" Came the cry of Ina, as she flew towards him.

"Now, you are mine," Sasuke said in a monotone, he blurred out of existence, only to find a scythe right in his face. He ducked quickly, a few hairs having been sliced off. "Die!" Ina yelled as the lust of battle took over her. 'Cmon, this guy cannot be this strong' Ina thought desperately. She quickly followed through with an uppercut slash, Sasuke just barely leaping away in time. As Sasuke was jumping back, Tenzo shot back in a blur of motion and delivered a solid kick to Sasuke's back, sending him soaring into a boulder, sending spiderweb cracks through it. 'Damn' Tenzo thought. 'This guy is insanely strong' "Ina." "Yes?" She asked, eyeing Sasuke uncertainly, who was slowly getting back up and had a look of great irritation on his face. "Grab Ginshin and lets flee." "You don't need to tell me twice!" With that she shunshined towards Ginshin and fled with Tenzo back towards camp.

_Flashback end_

"And that's how we ended up here, Tsunade-sama" 'Hmm… this is interesting… Naruto will not be pleased when he hears about this' "Very well. You are dismissed. Oh, and Tenzo?" "Yes, Hokage-sama?" "Come in tomorrow for your next mission." "Yes, Tsunade-sama." As they made their way back to the streets of Konoha, Tenzo was lost in thought, while Ina chattered away idly to Ginshin, who remained unresponsive. 'I wonder what assignment Tsunade-sama has for me. It's rare for me to go on solo missions, usually she sends me with my team or someone else.' "Ina." "Yes, Tenzo-kun?" "I will see you later, I have a lot to think about." "Where are you going?" Ginshin drawled in that calm monotone of his. "I… I'm going to visit an old friend." Ginshin nodded in understanding. "Ina, let's go." And with that, Ina and Ginshin shunshined to a training ground, where the would spar. 

Tenzo stood at the memorial stone, a single tear slid down his cheek. 'I… I wasn't strong enough to save you…' Tenzo thought as he looked at that name, the one thing he regretted ever having done. 'Mika… if… if only I had been more powerful!'

_Flashback_

The alarms blared. Konoha was under attack from Orochimaru, leader of the village hidden in the sound, and Suna, the sand village. "All men to your stations! This is not a drill! This is NOT a drill!" Tenzo ordered, keeping his calm even in all this chaos. That's the kind of self control you get when you are the ANBU captain. "Squad 1, to the gates! Squad 2, to the chunin exam stadium! Squad 3, help the villagers escape!" As the squads went out to fulfill there tasks, Tenzo and his own squad rushed to help anywhere in anyway they could. Tenzo and Mika, his girlfriend soon to be wife, rushed to the gate to try and stem the tide of soldiers. 'This… this is awful!' Thought Mika. Sure, she had been on missions and she had killed before, but she had never seen pain and suffering on a level of this scale before. 'This… I don't know if I can stand this…' She winced as they passed over a fallen leaf chunin, his leg severed from the rest of his body, obviously to injured to heal. "Tenzo-kun!" She shouted above all the noise. "This is horrible! How can you stand this?" "You grow used to it. Come, Mika-chan, we must go and help our allies!"

Cries of pain and metal ringing and jutsus flying met the ANBUS ears as they flung towards the gate. Tenzo jumped towards an ally who seemed to be needing help, cutting the oto nin in half just before he killed the leaf nin. Tenzo ducked as a kunai sailed past his ear. "Come on, leaf trash, show me what you can do!" It was an ANBU of Suna.

Tenzo blurred and suddenly he was behind the Suna nin. "Die," he whispered. As he plunged his kunai into the enemy nins neck. But it was not to be, as the second the knife hit the other mans neck, he burst into smoke. 'Shadow clone? Shit!' Thought Tenzo as he felt pain erupt into his back as the enemy nin smashed a kick into him. Tenzo was sent reeling back, crashing into the wall. "Tenzo-kun!" Mika shouted as she finished off the jonin she was dealing with. She leapt towards the nin, throwing a kunai as she went. "Is that the best you can do girl?" The enemy nin laughed as he simply deflected the kunai with a shuriken. She swung at his head, only to have him duck under and deliver a sweeping kick to her legs, only to have him kick a log instead. 'Substitution' he thought. He extended his senses, and felt a presence above him. 'Oh hell no' he mentally grumbled as Mika came soaring down from above with a flaming sword in each hand. As she came down, Tenzo regained consciousness and flew towards the oto nin at insane speeds. Thinking quickly, the oto nin flung a kunai up towards Mika, all the while dashing back and blurring through hand seals. **Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu! **He yelled and a giant ball of water shot from his mouth towards Mika. It hit her full force sending he flying back mid flight into a tree, breaking straight through it and finally crashing into another. "Mika-chan!" He barreled towards her, but the enemy nin blurred in front of him. "Ah ah ah. Can't have you saving your little girlfriend now, can we?" "Damn you!" Tenzo slashed towards the aggravating nin, which was avoided easily. 'Damnit!' He mentally screamed. There were other ninja approaching Mikas unconscious form, he had to stop them before they could kill her or worse.

But, it was not to be as the enemy nin clearly had more skill than Tenzo did. The oto nin pulled out a nodachi, and then started to exchange blows with Tenzo, Metal clashed against metal, sweat poured down Tenzos face, though none could see it because of his mask. He stabbed at the oto nin, only for him to dodge and counter with an overhead slash which Tenzo quickly switched with a log. The enemy nin turned around just in time to block a strike that would have cleaved him in half had he been less experienced. But he was an old war veteran; he had more experience than Tenzo even if Tenzo had more power. 

A feeling of hopelessness swept over Tenzo. Every time he swung his sword felt as if it weighed ten times its normal weight, his opponents strikes felt like hammer blows every time he blocked. His reaction time slowed, even his desire to get to Mika could not keep him going. He was almost out of chakra, and his opponent still seemed to be going strong. He slipped, on some mud and fell. Refusing to die laying down, he blocked the strike coming towards his neck and flung a kunai from his pouch towards the enemy. The oto nin screamed in pain as the kunai sliced through flesh, forever leaving a scar all across his face. 

"Damnit!" He snarled. He was really getting tired of this foolish leaf nin. Meanwhile, the nins had converged upon Mika. 'No… no no no!' She thought. "Tenzo-kun!" She screamed. "Help me!" And he wanted to so desperately. However, it was not going to be. 'Mika-chan!' he thought desperately before his world went black.

Tenzo awoke the next morning. "Mika!" He shouted, startling all those within the room, which consisted of Ina, Kakashi, Gai, and Ginshin. All of them gave a startled jump as they had not expected their friend to come to for several more hours. ( yes he is friends with Kakashi and gai, and a few other actual characters ) "Mika! Where is Mika!" Tenzo shouted desperately. "Tenzo… I don't know how to say this but…" Kakashi began. He wanted to let it to Tenzo easy, because everyone in that room knew how much they loved each other. Tenzo and Mika, of course. 

"But? But what Kakashi!" Tenzo asked desperately. "What Kakashi is trying to say," Began Gai, "Is that Mika… she died in combat." Tenzos mind reeled at this. 'What… no.. no.. NO!' "NO! That cannot be true!" "I am truly sorry, old friend" Ginshin spoke calmly. "Is this some kind of sick joke? What the hell? She can't be gone, she just can't be! We were engaged!" "Tenzo… I know this is hard to accept… her name is already on the stone…" "You shut the fuck up!" "Tenzo-kun, calm down!" Ina spoke, already in tears at seeing her friend in this state. "I.. I need to go!" And with that, Tenzo left in a blur of motion, speeding as fast as he could to the memorial stone. He kneeled down and traced the names with his fingers, until he came to the last one. It read: Mika Haruno ( no not the pink hair people, for the sake of the story this is her last name ) 'No… Mika… my love… GOD DAMNIT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME! Now I have no one else… if only I had been stronger… You would still be here with me' Tears streaming down his face, he soon passed out from exhaustion. And he has been an emotionless shell ever since.

_Flashback end_

Tenzo did not leave his spot at the memorial stone for another four hours.

"Okay Gin, lets do this!" Ina called. Ginshin growled at the use of her pet name for him. "Very well. Remember, no holding back." "Right." It was dead silent in the training field as they both slid into stances. Ina, with her tri bladed scythe and Ginshin, with his monster sword. A single leaf floated down, and when it touched the ground, the two blurred into motion. Ina rushed Ginshin, and performed an underhand slice, that would have cleaved him in half had he not blocked it, with relative ease Ina noted. She moved quickly, going for a horizontal slash, followed by the same attack but on the opposite side. 'Wow, she really has improved' thought Ginshin as he blocked her attacks, but with more difficulty than the last time they had sparred.

**Shadow clone jutsu!** Ina shouted as she put her hands in that familiar ram seal. An identical version of her popped right beside her, and they rushed Ginshin. "Get ready Gin!": Cause were about to give you the fight of your life!" Ina did a sweeping kick, which Ginshin dodged easily, but then as he jumped over the kick he saw the clones scythe whizzing at his head. With a curse, he quickly used a substitution and got the hell out of the way as fast as he could. "Damnit!" Ina cursed. She quickly looked around, then smirked. She could feel his prescence, he was coming beneath her. **Earth style: Head decapitation Technique! **She heard. The second his hand grabbed her ankle, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Damn. I got the clone. Ginshin thought grimly. 

**Demonic Illusion Technique!** Ginshin heard. 'Oh shit.' He thought. Because it was then that Ina disappeared in a thousand glass shards. "The hell?" He grunted. He then found he could not see, he could not hear, and he had no control over his body. He could only feel. And what he felt was a searing pain that coursed throughout his entire body, so much so that he thought he was going to die from the sheer agony of it all. It then stopped, however, he felt many slimy, tentacle like things wriggle all across his body. Making his body glisten with disgusting ooze of many colors. From everywhere the tentacles touched, he could feel blood gush out. He was screaming in pain, and it was at that moment that he regained his sight. What he saw horrified him. He saw blood spraying out from every inch of his body, all the while slimy green tentacles slowl making their way across his body. 

That is when he remembered that Ina was a master at Genjutsu. He cursed himself for his idiocy, then brought his hands together. "Kai!" He all but screamed as the pain was still coursing through his veins. Then, as suddenly as it started, it all stopped. He was back in the training grounds, although panting heavily. Across the field he saw Ina, she was also breathing heavily. 'Damn' She thought. 'That was one of my strongest illusions. I have now used almost all of my chakra, and Ginshin still has most of his!' Ginshin grinned maniacally. "That was… pretty damn good Ina. However, it was not enough. Now, prepare yourself!" And with that Ginshin blurred out of sight. Ina didn't even have time to breath before Ginshin materialized before her, the same feral grin on his face. He swung so fast she almost could not follow, she just barely brought her scythe up in time. The blow was so powerful that the force if it pushed her a foot into the ground, causing her knees to buckle. 'D-Damnit…' She thought. Ginshin lashed out with a kick to her chest, sending her soaring through the sky. Then he shot behind her, and punched her straight towards the ground. Just before she hit the ground, however, he came behind her again, but this time he caught her, lowering her gently to the ground.

"D-Damnit! How come you always beat me gin?" "The reason for that," he drawled, "Is that I train more than you, I practice more than you, I go on more missions and I have more experience. But, do not worry, Ina. You have gotten much better, that genjutsu was something else." "Aww, thanks Gin" She blushed. "well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow." With that, he unceremoniously dropped her on the ground and shunshined home. "Aww Gin your so mean." "Ahhh well, better get some rest!" And with that she started home. She lived in one of the richer sections of Konoha, obviously, and as she was walking home she saw Uzumaki Naruto running by her, probably going to one of the training fields. She didn't see what was the big deal about him, a lot of people were starting to talk about him, especially Tsunade. She just shrugged it off and walked home, to get rest fro another day tomorrow. 

And, done. Well guys this is my very first story, tell me what you think! Flame me, oh flame me, for I know my story sucks lol. But if you like it, or hate it, please review. If you don't like it, tell me how I can improve, mmkay?

Narukyuforeva


End file.
